


5 Headcanons

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: 5 headcanons, Multi, mostly Broly/Trunks, series of One-shots, sometimes others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: So I'm doing the 5 Headcanons challenge on Tumblr and I decided to put the filled ones here for easy quick reading. It's mostly Broly/Trunks set in various AU's but there are some others.





	1. Professional Boxing

[@thooru-chan](https://tmblr.co/mgmuLisMjBaLQuywsLgxW_Q) sent ‘Broly x Trunks, professional boxers’. Let’s do this. Fair warning though for any mistakes made. I, uh, don’t know much about boxing aside from what Google tells me.

1) Broly is a retired boxer; he’d been an undefeated champion (nickname The Legendary) his whole career until he was defeated rather humiliatingly by Kakarot (nickname Goku) in a title match and hasn’t fully recovered from the subsequent mental trauma. Nowadays he just haunts the gym his father owns, giving the rare lesson and odd bit of advice to newcomers or those who need it. Otherwise he’s just the gym’s handyman. / Trunks is somewhat of a newcomer to the sport; he received basic training in boxing as part of his training for his family’s unique mixed martial arts style but only recently started to pursue boxing specifically as a career.

2) This is Trunks’ rebellion, partially specifically against his father, partially for himself. Trunks chose Paragus’ gym to train in specifically because Broly was there; Trunks is a fan of Broly’s though he tries not to let it show. / Broly figures it out soon enough though. After some time, Broly soon becomes a fan of Trunks’.

3) Trunks becomes ‘Princess’ through a mix of reasons: mostly good-natured mocking from the other members of the gym against his father, the Prince of Fighting, but also because he forgot to put in his own suggestion for a nickname in time; He’s reassured that he can change it after his first professional fight. Broly’s used to be Dust Mop after all. Trunks finds he doesn’t mind it when Broly calls him ‘Princess’ and Broly doesn’t mind it when Trunks asks if it’s okay to call him ‘Dusty’.

4) Their relationship slips into place so naturally they don’t realize it. It just clicks for them one day as they’re both mocking a program hosted by Hercule Satan, a known showboat in the martial arts world who’s trying to remake himself again as the next greatest boxer. Everyone else knew long before then. (Vegeta has destroyed soooo many stress balls over this)

5) It crashes and burns though, when Goku comes by the gym to meet up with Trunks one day. Broly flies into a rage and tries to fight him, still remembering all the stress and humiliation he’d gone through after his loss in their title match. While trying to stop Broly, Trunks winds up taking a punch to the chest hard enough to send him flying into a wall and he bounces off with a painful crack. When Broly sees what he’s done, he shuts down and runs away from it all.

6) Several months later, after Trunks has healed and is about to enter his first professional match, he gets a text wishing him good luck from a familiar number. / Broly, who’d finally gone and gotten professional help, who was still working on healing from damage old and new, smiles and cries at the reply he gets, ‘Ice cream after?’.

 

 


	2. Legend of Zelda

**Send me an au and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it**

[@thooru-chan](https://tmblr.co/mgmuLisMjBaLQuywsLgxW_Q)sent ‘Legend of Zelda Broly x Trunks’. I struggled with it (LoZ is a *massive* playground), but I think I got it! Please enjoy! No set game universe.

1) They are from the tribe of the Saiyans; a rumored cousin tribe to the Gerudo. Instead of the desert though, they live deep in the hostile mountains and have the opposite problem to their supposed cousins: their tribe is almost completely male, with the rare woman here and there. The rumors about the Saiyans are just as vicious though: that they’re bloodthirsty bandits who prey on mountain travelers and nearby settlements, that they’re mindless savages, and of course, all the rumors about how they steal away women and all the awful things that happen to them. Rumors are just rumors though…..mostly.

Broly was born into the tribe, naturally, but his massive power, boosted by having Din’s blessing (a red starburst on his shoulder, outlined in gold to also indicate that he is a rare Chosen) soon isolate him and he is quickly pressed into temple service; guarding what is supposedly the Temple of Farore, where the Triforce of Courage is said to be hidden.

Trunks was not born into the tribe. No one even knows who his mother is; Vegeta went wandering to gain experience about the world and when he finally returned after a number of years, he had a little four-year-old with him. As the Prince dumped him into the communal nursery, all he said was “This is my son, Trunks.” It was the first and only time Vegeta explicitly claimed him as his son. Trunks, with his lavender hair and pale blue eyes, was quickly made an outsider. His blessing mark doesn’t help, a blue spiral on the back of his left hand, Nayru’s blessing, the only one among the tribe full of those blessed by Din or even Farore. The odd blessing, plus his obvious status as a rare half-Saiyan, causes many in the tribe to mock and even reject him.

Their statuses as outsiders is what causes them to first find each other and a fast friendship soon forms.

2) This friendship evolves into love over time, as the years pass and they grow still closer together. They earn titles, though not completely honorable ones. Broly is mocked as ‘The Legendary’ or even ‘The Guard’ given his massive power that he doesn’t use in addition to being the one who’s held a position as temple guard the longest. Others would have found their way into the warrior barracks or into the exploration groups; Broly had found himself content with the temple and stayed, again to the mockery of other Saiyans.

Trunks is called ‘Princess’, again for a variety of reasons. He can’t be called ‘Prince’ because his father still holds that title and many view his smaller, softer form as ‘womanly’, in addition to his gentler temper and Trunks being more prone to try and talk a situation out first over just fighting it out. It’s still better than his other title, ‘The Bastard’. Vegeta still won’t claim him and still no one knows who his mother is. It’s far better still than ‘Tailless’.

To the Saiyans, tails are sacred. A tailless Saiyan isn’t considered a ‘true’ Saiyan. Trunks, who hadn’t been born with a tail, has endured this rejection all his life. He grows his hair long instead, down to his waist, and often wears it in a low ponytail or a loose three-strand twist braid. Very few realize this is his attempt at a tail of his own. Broly is one of the very few and when they’re alone, he’ll let his tail hold onto Trunks’ braid or ponytail, first in companionship, later in love. (King Vegeta, Trunks’ grandfather, realizes it as well, but never says anything about it.)

When Broly finds out that Trunks is planning to leave the village, to try and find his mother and learn about the rest of his family, the larger Saiyan immediately offers to go with him without hesitation. It’s the deepening point in their relationship, when friendship evolved into love.

3) Trunks enters temple service to both spend more time with Broly and to get away from Vegeta. It also gives them the time and privacy they need to plan their departure. It is during one of their examination rounds, to make sure the temple grounds are stable and whole, they come across an unconscious traveler. A strange boy wearing green with golden hair and, once he awakes later in one of the temple rooms, brilliant blue eyes. He is marked by Farore and also one of her chosen (a green leaf over his heart, edged in gold, he shows them readily when they ask.)

He doesn’t speak but they find a way to communicate; his name is Link and he’s on a journey to find the Triforce of Courage. He needs it to defeat a great evil, led by Ganondorf of the Gerudo tribe. It’s sobering and heavy news. Trunks decides to bring it to both Vegetas for consideration; plus Link would need the permission of King Vegeta to enter the temple. No one can go in without it, not unless they work with the temple service and even then, there are some rooms that will not open without the King’s permission.

It’s a disaster that snowballs unexpectedly into a bigger one; King Vegeta is dismissive of the news and refuses permission to Link to enter the temple. Prince Vegeta sneers and comments how the Saiyans have no need to worry about some little upstart from the desert; they’re *Saiyans*, what could ever pose a threat to them?

Then the bigger disaster: Paragus, an adviser to the King and a well-respected veteran of the tribe, betrays them. He’d been working with Ganondorf in secret, planning to hand over the Triforce of Courage in exchange for becoming the new King of the Saiyans. In exchange for his cooperation, Paragus had been given a magical artifact set: a crown and hand ring; whoever wore the crown would be controlled by whoever wore the hand ring. Paragus forces Broly to wear the crown and sends him to kill Link.

Broly fails when Trunks stands between them; he cannot hurt Trunks, even in his mind-controlled rage state. So Paragus forced Broly to fall back into the temple, where Paragus is searching for the hidden Triforce piece. King Vegeta, still in shock at the destruction Broly had caused, finally gives Link permission to enter the temple.

Trunks goes with him and no one dares stop him.

4) The temple is tricky but they manage. It forces a person to focus on tactics and strategy over sheer brute strength. At one point Trunks makes a comment about how it’s no wonder the Saiyans never really bothered to venture through it and Link silently laughs with him.

They find Broly deep in the temple, in a room that holds a statue of Farore suspended above a seemingly endless chasm, her hands cradling a stone triangle. Paragus had forcibly kept him in an enraged state and Broly is half-mad from the uncontrollable power. The ensuing fight is hard and horrible but they pull through, somehow.

It’s costly though; Trunks had taken several blows for Link, who isn’t Saiyan but Hylian, who isn’t as physically sturdy as even a half-Saiyan like Trunks. The last blow he took put him in one of the temple walls and he stayed there, unconscious and coughing blood. The sight of the blood gets to Broly and he starts to regain his reason, horrified at what he has done, even if he was made to do it.

Paragus reveals himself then, having found the Triforce of Courage, though it rejects him. The power Ganondorf gave him goes wild and takes Paragus over, driving him mad with it. He goes to kill Trunks, cackling that the new age for the Saiyans shall begin now with the death of the filthy whelp. Broly meets him fist for fist, his rage and power breaking the control crown.

If Link thought the first battle was hard, watching the two Saiyans fight is on a whole new level. They destroy the temple around them and Link is quick to try and pull his new friend to safety. How they survive through it is a miracle that Link doesn’t question.

Broly kills his father, crushing him with some of the temple’s rubble. They think it is done with, but then the temple starts crumbling around them. Trunks, having regained consciousness, uses the last of his strength to literally throw Link to safety as the platform they’re on crumbles. He falls into the chasm and Broly throws himself after him. The last Link sees of them is the pair falling together into the darkness.

5) After claiming the Triforce of Courage, though he doesn’t feel worthy of it, Link tries to find them. It takes what feels like days to navigate the lower parts of the temple, the areas most likely to be connected to that chasm and eventually he does find something: a Saiyan tail and a purple braid, left just inside the doorway of a side entrance to the temple; in the snow outside are fading footprints of a single person. There’s a heavy finality to the situation that Link can’t describe but he takes both items back to the Saiyan village.

King Vegeta accepts the tail and braid with a tight-lipped silence that speaks far more than it should. Prince Vegeta is pale but also silent. They send Link away with a blessing of the Saiyans and an offer to return if he’d like. As he leaves, Link vows to say nothing of the sounds coming from behind him, the ones that sounds suspiciously like sobs and angry swearing.

6) Link meets them again, months later, traveling through the land to try and find a sacred artifact to allow him to open the doors of one of the sage temples. Trunks wears his hair short now and Broly is still quiet but it’s a far more peaceful silence now. They’re on a journey of their own now, not just to find Trunks’ mother but also to see the world as it is beyond the mountains. They give him a communication charm to let Link contact them if he ever needs their help. Link wishes them well and hopes they can heal from the past.

7) When they find him, Goku unintentionally hurts them both here, for a variety of reasons. He’s powerful but controlled, has a loving and close-knit family with his non-Saiyan wife and father-in-law and his half-Saiyan children, and is warm and friendly to the point of near-obnoxiousness.

They have to leave quickly but slowly, so slowly develop a close friendship with Goku and his family. It is through Goku that they finally find Bulma, who holds her lost son tightly while crying and accepts Broly just as easily. It’s a warm and nice change from before.

 


	3. Female Trunks

**Send me an AU and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it**

Alright, I’m at it again! Anon asked for Broly meeting FemTrunks and his treatment of her after getting permission to sleep with her. Anon, if this is not what you meant (as in, you were asking for a fic instead of the 5 headcanons), just shoot me another message and I’ll get to work on it.

1) When he first sees her, Broly is convinced a Goddess had come to the castle by mistake. There is no way someone that beautiful is mortal. He finds out rather quickly that she is not a Goddess, but is Vegeta’s daughter, the Princess Trunks. He still thinks of her as heavenly though. Then he hears Vegeta grant Broly permission to bed her, ‘for the sake of the Saiyan race’. Her protest hurts but is understandable; they literally just met, how could he ever be worthy of her? His attempt at breaking the ice with some light flirting….could have gone better.

2) It doesn’t improve. He tries again to speak with her and it flops rather hard. Broly just cannot keep his foot out of his mouth around Trunks, who always seems rather uneasy around him. When she leaves with her friends, to explore the castle grounds, he tries to go with her but Father wants him to follow the King and he has to Obey. So all he can do is warn her about some of the nearby unstable areas and feel that this is a rather bad start for a marriage.

3) Seeing Vegeta be so dismissive of her burns his blood in a way he hasn’t felt before; not unless he is thinking of His Tormentor. Even when she tries to reveal their (Father’s) plans to him, the whiny king still won’t believe her. Then His Tormentor (KakarotKILLKILLKILLKAKAROT) is there and all is lost to blinding rage and the sheer need to DESTROY.

4) He still retains enough sanity to pull his punches on Trunks, trying to avoid her for the most part in the ensuing battle. She picks up on that and proceeds to stay in his way for as often and as long as she can, refusing to allow him to hurt the others, even the Tormentor. His rage clouds his eyes at one point, when she flies between him and KAKAROT (DIEDIEDIEKILLDESTROY) that he reaches out, obviously catching her off guard, and slams her head-first into the nearest building at full, over-powering strength. Seeing her hang there in the rubble, body limp and eyes closed, _hurts_ in ways he doesn’t expect and has never felt before. His Tormentor makes the mistake of saying something and Broly flies after him in completely renewed rage.

5) At some point, after he beats the worthless Tormentor into a bloody pulp, Broly calms enough to fly back and check on Trunks. She is where he left her, still in the rubble with her eyes still shut. But she is breathing and that is what matters the most right then. He pulls her free and goes to take her somewhere safe, but is forced to put her down when the other flies attack him. Broly could have held onto her and fought, but he doesn’t want to risk even the slightest bit that she would get hurt again in that kind of battle.

6) When The Tormentor punches him, Broly can feel Trunks’ energy among the others in the blow. Part of him is upset, but the rest is relieved and even somewhat grateful. She’s alive, he didn’t kill her, she’s alive, she’s alive, she’s alive. A morbid part of his mind is even grateful that she’s now safe from him as his power overloads and starts to rip his body apart.

7) Later, in the space pod, Trunks finds herself oddly sad at Broly’s demise. He’d been awkward but nice and had honestly seemed to _try_ to win her affection; perhaps if the circumstances had been different, things could have turned out differently. She forces those thoughts from her head though; with the Cell Games still on the horizon, she can’t afford to worry about all the various ‘could have been’s, not even the potentially nice ones.

 


	4. Hospital

**Send me an AU and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it**

And once more, I’ve got another! [@thooru-chan](https://tmblr.co/mgmuLisMjBaLQuywsLgxW_Q)submitted ‘Hospital AU Broly X Trunks’. Please forgive any mistakes.

1) This time around, Trunks initiates things. Once he’s settled in his hospital room and can roam around (as much as he can on a crutch for now), he winds up visiting his neighbors; he only has the one for now, in a room across the hall. A large guy who’s rather quiet, but softly invites Trunks to visit again, if he feels like it. Trunks takes him up on the offer the following day and the day after that and the day after and so on. It doesn’t take long for Trunks to realize that his neighbor rarely gets visitors. A stern, older man with one eye comes on occasion but he’s the only one and Trunks gets the feeling that things aren’t completely right between Broly and the guy (he later finds out that’s Broly’s father, Paragus).

2) They eventually do talk about what put them in the hospital. Broly just tells Trunks that he got hit by a car and really was only in the hospital for observation following a minor chest surgery. Later Trunks will find out it was in fact a *semi* and all Broly will say is ‘I’ve always been rather sturdy’ like it’s not a big deal. As for Trunks, he’s reluctant to say at first but Broly eventually gets it out of him. Like something out of a comedy, he’d slipped on a banana peel and fallen down two flights of stairs. ‘It would only have been one’, Trunks admits, ‘but I tripped over myself on the landing trying to catch my balance and went down the second flight. That’s just how my luck usually goes though.’ Broly thinks he’s joking at first until he realizes that Trunks is dead serious and for days he doesn’t know how to respond to that.

3) It’s not long before Trunks starts bringing things with him; mostly he’s sharing gifts that others have brought him, like the various fruits baskets that he knows are sent in good cheer but still feel like a good-natured mock at his accident. Especially since one basket is nothing but bananas; it’s from his father of course. Broly silently snickers, but obligingly eats most of that particular basket. Trunks also brings over books and games whenever he can; it’s hard to manage it since one arm is in a cast and he needs the other to work his crutch but he can handle it.

4) Without noticing, Trunks finds he’s spending more and more time in Broly’s room. Eventually Trunks’ own visitors find it easier to check there first for him before checking Trunks’ own room. This of course leads to Broly also receiving more visitors, which at first seems to make him uncomfortable but he slowly grows used to it. He’s still surprised though when some of them start bringing gifts for him as well as for Trunks. He’s quickly reassured that any friend of Trunks’ is a friend of their’s and Panchy, Trunks’ grandmother, makes both of them embarrassed when she teasingly mentions that Broly and Trunks are rather cute together.

5) After almost a month’s worth of visits, it’s not something they *haven’t* both thought about at some point or another, but neither’s ever brought it up before. Panchy’s comments get the conversation going though, later when they’re both alone. The conversation isn’t, it’s not tense or deep, but it’s still a turning point that they both recognize and they make tentative plans to maybe have a date once they’re both released from the hospital. Until then though, they’ll still have the visits.

6) It goes sour for a while though, when Goku finally makes a visit; shy and only moderately worried since he *was* the one who’d dropped the banana peel that Trunks had slipped on. Broly goes from being warm and quiet to downright _angry_ and he even spurns Trunks’ company for a few days. When Trunks finally gets him (more like forces him) to talk about it, it’s a shock: when they were both kids, Goku was a relentless bully to Broly, to the point that Goku would often antagonize Broly to tears and then mock him for it. Broly thought he’d gotten over it, but seeing Goku had brought back a lot of bad memories and so much anger it was unbelievable. Finding out that Goku was also the reason for Trunks being in the hospital was a strange cherry on that melted sundae, which Broly admits after a long stretch of silence.

7) Surprisingly, _Bulma_ fixes things this time. When she asks if Broly’s okay and what his snapping was about, Trunks mentions to her what Broly had admitted about Goku and she’s on it. She drags Goku back into the hospital and sits him down to have a proper talk with Broly. Trunks isn’t privy to that particular conversation, but the muffled shouting gives him most of the gist of it all. It takes several visits and Goku’s own admittance that he doesn’t remember any of this due to a head injury he’d received early on in his professional martial arts career, but they seem to eventually reach some kind of common ground. Broly’s still angry around Goku, but it’s a more manageable anger; healing is happening but it will take time.

8) Broly gets released first, but he comes back to visit Trunks now and on the day that Trunks is finally released, Broly is there to pick him up for their first date.

 


	5. My Hero Academia

**Send me an AU and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it**

Woo, I am on a roll! [@thooru-chan](https://tmblr.co/mgmuLisMjBaLQuywsLgxW_Q)hit me again with a prompt, this time asking for ‘Boku no Hero Academia Broly x Trunks’. I haven’t been in the fandom for Boku no Hero Academia for a while so please forgive any mistakes.

1) They meet in an online support group, oddly enough. It’s for Quirk Marriages, specifically those who are born as a result of such a marriage. They start exchanging private messages as the months pass and to their surprise, they both find out that they have Saiyan heritage. In this world the Saiyans are natural born brawlers, in addition to their often destructive and/or offensive-power based Quirks. Broly is the one to extend an offer for a real-life meetup, though Trunks is heavily reluctant. It takes time before he reveals why: he’s only half-Saiyan, something odd and unusual and normally rejected by full-blooded Saiyans. Broly still wants to meet him though and finally Trunks agrees.

2) They first meet at a cafe and Broly still almost passed Trunks over, despite the two of them having exchanged pictures so they’d know what the other looked like. His excuse is a gentle flirt, “Ah, you’re so pretty I didn’t think I could be the one you were waiting for.” Trunks is only a little annoyed but accepts the compliment. Their first meet up goes great and they eventually arrange a second one, then a third, then a fourth. They finally start admitting these are actual dates by about the sixth or seventh time. The staff at the cafe know their orders by heart now and usually have a good table set aside for them.

3) From the support group, they know some of the basics about their respective situations; the dates reveal more. Broly eventually admits that his parents entered the Quirk Marriage in hopes of producing a powerful brawler and while he is powerful, he didn’t inherit his mother’s quirk, whatever that was, and so she divorced his father and remarried someone else; Broly had never worked up the courage to find out where she’d gone. Trunks’ story is somewhat the same: his parents had also entered the Quirk Marriage but his situation was more political based. When he didn’t exhibit the powers that his father had been hoping for, his father had refused further contact with Trunks’ mother, though they hadn’t actually divorced. Divorce is tricky in Saiyan culture; technically it doesn’t exist but it can happen in rare cases. Quirk Marriages are one of those rare cases, often viewed as a kind of special contract situation. It’s cold but that’s how it works in their world.

4) Broly’s Quirk is simply Enhanced Body; basically he’s far tougher than normal and can pack far more of a punch than the average person. A rather standard type Quirk among Saiyans. Trunks’ Quirk is a little harder to define but he just calls it Battle Brain; it’s rather easy for him to make and initiate strategies and battle plans, though his lack of experience in fighting often bites him in the ass if he’s not careful. Both Quirks are passive, always on in the background. It is months later that they both secretly admit to each other that they both have rare secondary Quirks; Broly’s is Berserker, which he can activate at any moment but doesn’t like to as he can’t control himself in that state, which also seems to supply him with endless energy. He’s not sure who he got it from or if it’s actually his own in-born Quirk. Trunks’ is a healing ability that he inherited from his maternal grandmother. It’s mostly a passive one that means he heals rapidly from injuries and subconsciously projects something like a ‘healing aura’ that, well, heals those around him; but when he focuses on it, he can turn it into an ‘active’ ability to emphasize and further project the healing aura’s power. The trade off though when he makes it ‘active’ is that he *cannot* break focus or it reverts to being passive again and it also turns off his innate healing ability; in short, he’s vulnerable when it’s ‘active’ over being passive.

5) At some point they start training together and they find that they surprisingly fit. They even joke about making a Hero Team and only slightly consider it seriously. There are a lot of Heroes after all; there’s no guarantee they’d make it. Then the Artificial Humans, the Noumu, strike and everything goes to absolute hell. Broly hadn’t known, but his father Paragus’ own Quirk was actually Advanced Mind Control. Using it, Paragus takes over Broly’s mind and has him forcibly kidnap Trunks.

Originally he was going to use Trunks as a political hostage against both King and Prince Vegeta, who are Trunks’ paternal grandfather and his father respectively. But then he finds out about Trunks’ healing ability (which Trunks activated to try and help Broly break free of the mind control) and Paragus decides that Trunks would be put to better use as a pawn of his own and so puts him under mind control as well. He doesn’t care about the additional vulnerability either and just sees that as a reason to make Broly stay nearby Trunks as a guard. His idea of the setup is as so: Broly would keep Trunks safe as a hostage in their compound and Trunks’ healing ability would be used to keep Broly in top fighting condition. He’ll deal with other situations as they arise.

6) Broly manages to break free of the mind control on his own and he knocks Trunks out to both free him and to turn the healing ability from active to passive again; it was draining him so greatly when it was on, because he couldn’t control it and wasn’t used to using it for such a significant amount of time. From there, he breaks them both out of the compound and back to safety.

7) Later, when the dust is settled and all is said and done, Trunks weakly jokes, ‘My Hero’ and it’s cheesy and silly but it seals their relationship once and for all.

 


	6. Earthling Vegeta

**Send me an AU and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it**

And here I go again! [@glitchedoutgamer](https://tmblr.co/mj9FYvXLtTDkWXHetPKuCjw)asked for ‘Could you do Dragon Ball Sai? (Vegeta lands on Earth as a baby and Kakarrot was raised in space.). Google is my friend here and I have to admit, I’m not familiar with Dragon Ball Sai; please forgive any mistakes.

1) Though he is calmer here, Vegeta still has his pride as both a Saiyan and as a Prince, despite not knowing that he is either, and often comes off as overly arrogant to those that meet him. He isn’t as easily duped by Bulma and makes her promise explicitly that she’ll pay him in exchange for the use of his grandfather Gohan’s memento (the four star dragon ball) as well as his services as a body guard for her during their journey to find the other dragon balls. / Goku, Kakarrot now, still grows half-feral in space, always on the run with his father Bardock and his older brother Raditz. All he knows is fighting, really, since they have to take on mission after mission to afford to stay hidden and to keep moving. But he has his family at least, as weird and rough as they are.

2) Though Vegeta is not as kind as Goku would have been, by Kami is he observant and he’s innately open to the barter system; goods for goods, a favor for a favor; He still helps people on the journey but there is an obvious understanding that he is not doing it for free; many accept and understand that and since he makes no outright demands for payment, they offer what they feel is equivalent to his services. It amounts to about the same that Goku got on his journey in the original version. / In space, Kakarrot learns to be a vicious trader; he knows what his skills are worth and won’t accept any insulting offers for them. Raditz is also bolder here, less scared of death since he has a younger brother to actively look after and Kakarrot’s boldness encourages his own. Bardock is pleased with their progress.

3) Vegeta loses his tail, much like Goku had; He also learns the Kamehameha but something about it feels strangely wrong, so he trains himself until he manages to recreate the Galick Gun, which feels far more right. He still trains under Master Roshi though, alongside Krillin. / Kakarrot grows ever stronger, fighting through enemy after enemy in space, completing mission after mission. Their little family catches the attention of some others, which leads to them meeting other Saiyans; to Bardock’s regret and annoyance. Other Saiyans means contact with Freeza, which he does NOT want. So he pulls his kids with him to run away again, going further and further into the backwaters of the galaxy; work is harder to find but they’re safer.

4) While he meets her, Vegeta doesn’t ‘pat’ Chi Chi nor does he agree to marry her. He does agree to train with her in martial arts if he’s ever nearby again; she figures a friend is just as good as a potential fiance and takes it. Speaking of, something about Yamcha and Bulma getting closer just makes Vegeta strangely mad at the bandit, though he can’t quite say why. Everyone else gets it though and has to restrain themselves from laughing. Absolutely no one is surprised when Vegeta proposes to Bulma after he wins the 23rd World Marital Arts Tournament. She turns him down but it does turn some gears in her head. / Kakarrot has no interest in marrying, though he has reached the age where he begins to notice others. Bardock tries to give him ‘the talk’ and….it could have gone better, let’s leave it at that. Raditz solemnly vows to never let his little brother live this down, ever.

5) The years pass and one day Bulma and Vegeta visit Kame House with some not-quite-surprising news: Bulma finally accepted Vegeta’s proposal and they’re set to get married. Roshi and Krillin congratulate them on it finally happening. / Some miles away, in a wild field, three space pods land and Bardock and his sons emerge to examine their new hideout; Earth is such a back-water place, who’d ever think to look for them here?

6) The first meeting of Vegeta and the three new-coming Saiyans….could have got a lot better. Really, truly.

 


	7. Pet Owners

**Send me an AU and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it**

Yet again, here I am! This time, I challenged myself (obviously that’s not how this is supposed to work but hey) for ‘Pet Owner AU Broly x Trunks’. Please enjoy!

1) Hilariously, they meet at the local veterinary clinic and boarding kennel due to a strange mix-up with their pets; a new and harried worker, overwhelmed due to the summer rush, tried to give Trunks Broly’s cat and Broly Trunks’ dog. It’s quick to undo and they share a good-natured laugh about it. It gets Broly and Trunks to talking though, as they notice that their respective pets like the other, which is odd for said pets. Broly has a little gray Spynx cat named Moonie and Trunks has a large black-furred mixed breed (the shelter believed him to be a Cane Corso mix) dog named Comet, named for the splotchy white streak that runs down his spine. Comet whines and leans against Broly’s legs for pets and Moonie hops off of Broly’s shoulders to drape herself on Trunks’ with loud happy purring.

2) They exchange numbers though and eventually e-mails and at some point start to arrange meet-ups; at first they joke that it’s for their pets, who do seem to hate being separated; Moonie pointedly claws Broly’s hoodies with muted angry growls and Comet slumps and whines in his dog bed like the World’s Most Neglected Pup. They’re pretty quick to tell each other about how they got their pets: Broly found Moonie in an alley one day after work, crying under a dumpster; she’d been all alone and he’d put out Found posters but no one ever claimed her so he just accepted that he now had a cat. Trunks had gotten Comet from the shelter after he’d moved out on his own, admitting that he’d initially wanted a smaller animal but he and the big dog had just ‘clicked’ at first sight and well, Comet had come home with him that day.

3) They also find out rather quickly about how odd it is for the pets to be so open with the other person. Broly notices rather fast that Comet is good about sticking close to Trunks’ side in public, putting himself between his owner and other people and presents obvious ‘stay away’ behaviors, and when a short man with spiky black hair visits one day while Broly is over at Trunks’ apartment, Comet follows the man around with a not exactly muted growl. From the following argument that Broly overheard between Trunks and the man (he finds out later that he is Vegeta, Trunks’ father), Comet’s protectiveness seems rather reasonable. Once, when Trunks is at Broly’s apartment, Moonie runs out from her hiding place in the living room to climb onto her owner’s shoulder where she sits and stares down the one-eyed man that comes to visit. He talks rather reasonably, but his words are chosen to cut and have an undertone that picks and _picks_ and he’s clearly annoyed by Moonie’s unblinking stare down. When the man (Paragus, Broly’s father) leaves, Moonie spends the next full half-hour draped over the back of Broly’s neck like a scarf, purring as loud as a car engine.

4) When they start to get more serious, they make sure they find a new pet-friendly place that accepts both their pets. And it is an adjustment when they move in; Trunks finds out quickly that Moonie likes to bury herself in couch cushions for naps and also to hide under chairs or other small places to paw the unsuspecting ankle. Trunks damn near had a heart attack the first time she got him late at night when he’d gotten up to get a cup of water from the kitchen. As for Broly, he learns quickly that Comet loved to rest exactly where someone would put their feet down when getting off the couch or bed; and that if you stand by the front door too long, then Comet will be there with his leash in his mouth, eyes big and round in hopes for a walk. He’ll also sit on your feet and refuse to move unless you either force him off or give in and take him for the desired walk.

5) But they adjust and life goes on; besides, now they have several adorable pictures of their pets interacting; Trunks’ favorite is the one with Comet trying to puzzle out one of Moonie’s treat toys. Broly’s is a picture of their pets napping, Comet curled up in his dog bed and Moonie curled up atop of Comet as if he were her favorite cushion.

6) They do also learn quickly to make sure there are both no pets in the bedroom and that the door is firmly shut whenever they want some, uh, ‘alone time’. Comet will hop onto the bed, bouncing and barking all over the place in excitement and it takes forever to calm him down. Moonie….she claws at whatever is moving beneath the sheets.

 


	8. Game of Thrones

Send me an AU and I’ll give you 5+ headcanons about it

Alright alright, I live! So, [@bluebeirry](https://tmblr.co/m6-QwTJTh-xpio82KKq-XzA) asked for Broly x Trunks, DBZ/Game of Thrones cross-over. I’m using both of the optional bonuses of Saiyans retain their powers and are literal dragon/human hybrids. Fair warning, I’m not too current on Game of Thrones so Google has very much been a friend here; please forgive any mistakes.

1) It starts on an island, far out in the sea; Trunks and his mother, Bulma, live there alone. She buries herself in works of alchemy and other sciences and Trunks often assists her if he’s not out foraging or training. Vegeta visits about once a month or so, bringing with him supplies and on occasion, news from the mainland. Sometimes he has letters for Bulma, from her work acquaintances or her family, where ever they are. Vegeta refuses to let them leave and neither of his parents will tell Trunks why, which becomes a constant source of frustration for him. His father’s constant refusal to recognize him, to mock him over interacting with him, is another source of frustrated anger. It will be years before Trunks understands that this is his father’s show of love for him; keeping Trunks and his mother safe and distant from possible harm even at the cost of a real relationship between them and Vegeta himself.

Trunks does not know it, but Saiyans are few in number; their race had dwindled with the seeming disappearance of magic from the world. It does not help that Saiyans, half-human and half-dragon, were hard to breed to begin with, to the point that it was commonly accepted belief that a Saiyan could only reproduce with another Saiyan. A half-Saiyan like Trunks is not supposed to exist, there have been no records of someone like him before, but Bulma had an unexpected thread of magic in her blood and perhaps that is what allowed the pregnancy to happen, but they simply _do not know_ and Vegeta was worried about what could happen to his mate and child should this knowledge become public. They do not know of Goku, the lost Saiyan child that lives now deep in the forested mountains with his own little family.

So Vegeta hid Bulma and Trunks to keep them safe, from both the world at large as well as from other Saiyans.

2) But with the hatching of Daenerys Targaryen’s dragons, magic has seemingly returned and with it, the strength of the Saiyans. Now that the Saiyans are stronger, they are trying to rebuild their tribe and Vegeta, under pressure as the Prince, has to produce an heir. He does not want to reveal Trunks or Bulma but he finally has to; Saiyans mate for life and he will not and can not betray Bulma to take another, even for disguise.

So he admits to his father, King Vegeta, about his little family and is made to bring them home to the tribe. They are presented and while the ceremonies are completed to accept them in, it’s clear that Bulma and Trunks are still largely outsiders to the tribe. Bulma is human after all, even if she is wickedly intelligent and capable of producing unique creations of great benefit, and Trunks is, well, half-Saiyan, which many of the tribe take to mean he is weaker and therefore unworthy. He also doesn’t have a tail, another mark of shame against him that he does not deserve.

3) This is how he meets Broly, as one outsider drifting to another. Broly is odd for a Saiyan, being rather meek and strangely apathetic in nature. The other Saiyans ignore Broly as thoroughly as they reject Trunks, viewing Broly as a worthless coward since he can not fight. It is through their forming friendship that Trunks finally learns more about proper Saiyan culture and therefore all the supposed ways that he and his mother lack, even when they physically cannot help it. Annoyed, Trunks tries to ‘fix’ what he can but it never seems to be enough, no matter what. Eventually Trunks finds himself spending more and more time with Broly and they settle into a comfortable routine.

After some years of this, Prince Vegeta is not surprised when Broly approaches him for permission to court Trunks. He grants it easily, figuring they fit well enough together. Besides, Saiyan courting is intricate and spans years; more than enough time for the two to figure out if they truly want to be together or not.

4) Broly and Trunks disappear the same day they announce their courtship; while this is not unusual, something about it doesn’t feel right. The source of the feeling comes to light when Bulma discovers a threatening letter in her lab, alongside the fact that several of her inventions and concoctions are missing.

Paragus and some other like minded Saiyans are performing a coup. The world is changing after all, the Saiyans are growing ever stronger with the re-emergence of magic in the world and they want their presence to be _known_ again, known and _feared_ as it had once been. And while they swear no allegiance to any Houses, not even House Targaryen, the Saiyans *do* acknowledge the line of Vegeta as the strongest of their tribe. But with the appearance of Bulma and Trunks, other Saiyans had started to doubt the power of the line of Vegeta, especially as King Vegeta refused to allow them to rampage as they wished in the world as they had once done in times long past.

And that is the meat of the letter’s threat: that the line of Vegeta has grown weak and soft and it is time for a new blood-line to rule the tribe, Paragus’ line specifically. The sticking point of the threat is Trunks; Paragus has a blood mage in his group, gained through his personal network of connections, and he makes it clear in the letter that the boy will be used against his father and grandfather if the demands of the letter are not met.

5) Prince Vegeta’s rage is so great he activates a rare state: Super Saiyan. Bulma uses her intelligence to help him figure out where the group is hiding and he flies out there, leaving her behind to her great protest. Some other Saiyans fly out with him, some still loyal to his line, others in awe of his display of new-found power. They find the camp where Bulma said it would be and they descend upon it to attack. But to their shock, Broly flies out to meet them, in his own enraged state of Legendary Super Saiyan.

The battle is long and hard and costly; it finally ends when Paragus appears, arrogant and sure of himself. He has their prized hostage with him, though Trunks is unconscious and heavily restrained. Paragus calls Broly back, using the specially enchanted hand ring connected to the control crown Broly now wears and makes him stand guard over Trunks while Paragus gloats at Vegeta.

6) His mistake was turning his back on his son, ignoring Broly while Paragus rained threats down on Vegeta, describing the various tortures that blood magic could inflict to try and force him to give in and hand over control of the tribe to Paragus. Broly’s love and affection for Trunks had been genuine; Paragus had just seen an opportunity and taken it to further his plans. Hearing all of the pain and torture that Paragus is willing to inflict on Trunks just to get to King and Prince Vegeta, something snaps in Broly and his anger amplifies to the point that he breaks free of the control crown and kills his father.

But it causes an unexpected tragedy: Paragus had had his blood mage underling create a link between Trunks and himself; so that if Paragus died, Trunks would as well, assumingly ending the line of Vegeta as it’s rare for a Saiyan to have more than one child. Seeing Trunks die before him snaps something else in Broly and he…just collapses, all his power disappearing as if it never existed to begin with.

7) Saiyans burn their dead to honor them; Trunks’ funeral is held accordingly to his status as a Prince, even if it wasn’t fully recognized in life. When Prince Vegeta later finds Broly’s body, the broken Saiyan having committed suicide by ingesting poison, he privately burns him as well and says a quiet prayer for their happiness in the afterlife.

 


	9. Raditz Lives

So an anon asked for 5+ about a ‘Raditz lives’ AU. I pulled a bit from both canon and Team Four Star; I hope I did it justice!  
  
1) It, a little ironically starts in Hell, after one of the many times that Goku falls off of Snake Way. Raditz approaches him cautiously but determined. He’d peeked in on Prince Vegeta and Nappa from his place in Hell and he knows they don’t plan on bringing him back; that they never did. So Raditz offers to train Goku, to teach him about the weaknesses of the other two Saiyans so as to ensure victory. He is surprised when Goku turns him down about the weaknesses, but accepts the offer of training later, after this is all over.  
  
Raditz will soon learn this is the norm for Goku and he has to wonder how his brother lived so long.  
  
2) Raditz watches them on Namek and his anger at Vegeta only grows. How could he ever have followed such a selfish man? [He knows why; They’d been the only known Saiyans left in Freeza’s army. They’d stuck together for safety and familiarity. Apparently nothing more and nothing less. Without him and Nappa, Vegeta is on his own and the pressure is breaking the other man.]  
  
He also watches his nephew; curious about the child and eventually even becomes regretful at how their first encounter went.  
  
3) When people are being wished back, no one is more surprised than Raditz when Goku both refuses to come back to Earth and instead suggests that they revive Raditz instead. Exactly /how/ they were all convinced to go through with this, honestly no one could say; but it happens and now Raditz is alive on Earth and so horribly displaced he doesn’t know where to start.  
  
Chi-Chi takes over at that point, grabbing hold of his ear to give him what for for kidnapping Gohan and /technically/ for kick-starting all of this mess. As he is lectured, this somehow winds up with him moving in into their home and agreeing to help out around the place. He….honestly is not sure how that was arranged. His sister-in-law is much like a female Saiyan and more than once Raditz has to wonder how they even got married to begin with. [He sees it though, when Goku finally comes home. Goku and Chi-Chi are near inseparable for hours and there is deep love and affection in their hugs and touches and words.]  
  
4) In the meantime before Goku finally comes back, Raditz finds himself facing a problem. Namely that his nephew is afraid of him (though for admittedly good reason) and that a wannabe demon king is constantly swiping Gohan away for training. Chi-Chi is also irritated at this but for different reasons.  
  
Eventually, Raditz challenges Piccolo on taking all of Gohan’s time as well as his training of the boy and Chi-Chi also steps in to argue about her son’s schooling. Somehow this winds up with them working out a rough schedule where Gohan would have schooling in the morning and then train with either Piccolo or Raditz in the afternoon, with the odd day off here and there to rest. They polish it over time and sometimes even group up if there’s need for it or it’s manageable.  
  
5) To his own surprise, Raditz finds that he likes teaching Gohan martial arts as well as other subjects. (Why is everyone so surprised that he’s great at maths? Is Earth’s space travel ability seriously /that/ low?) Through Chi-Chi’s insistence, this is how Raditz finds work; through both Master Roshi and Bulma.  
  
Master Roshi still has connections in the world of martial arts and so sets Raditz up with a teaching job in a friend’s dojo; Raditz also becomes a roving instructor, mostly going around to let people break themselves against him because they no longer can safely fight other humans/any of the other races on Earth. His services quickly become in demand for both occupations.  
  
Bulma also hires him on as a consultant for Capsule Corps. Between his knowledge and Vegeta’s (they’re still on very awkward terms but Capsule Corps is agreed neutral ground), her company is making /massive/ leaps forward in advancing Earth’s technology and the overall quality of life for everyone.  
  
Raditz winds up giving most of his pay to Chi-Chi; he’s not quite sure what else to do with it for now and besides, it feels nice to help out in other ways besides just getting firewood or hunting or doing any of a variety of other chores.  
  
6) When Goku does return and that strange boy from the future leaves (after giving Raditz a very weird look, obviously confused as to who he was; Raditz was more confused why the kid had the faint smell of Vegeta and the stronger smell of Bulma but Piccolo tells him everything later that day, when they’re talking about Gohan’s training schedule. Raditz has /never/ laughed so hard or long his his life, ever!) and all the talking is over and done with, the first thing Raditz does the following morning is punch his little brother in the face, hard enough to send him tumbling through a pair of trees.  
  
Goku just pops back up with a laugh and charges him with a shoulder slam after shaking the leaves out of his hair. They spar until Chi-Chi comes out to call them for lunch, her trusty frying pan in hand as an unneeded just in case.  
  
Their little home is strange but it works and Raditz can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be now.

 


	10. Legendary Trunks

And here we go again! Anon asked for ‘Trunks/Broly AU where everything is more or less the same except it’s Trunks who’s the Legendary Super Saiyan.’ Mostly influenced by Team Four Star and I will admit, this one kinda got away from me a bit….  
  
1)  Broly knows he is powerful. He remembers some of his rages and he’s heard his father’s underlings speaking of his power in awe and fear. He knows he is strong, even for a Saiyan. So when Paragus claims that Broly is the Legendary, well, what else is Broly supposed to do but accept that title?   
  
Trunks thinks of himself as weak; what else could he be when he keeps scrapping up against the same opponents over and over with no progress? Even his teacher, Mr. Gohan, managed to destroy the androids though at the cost of his own life. And even though Trunks himself killed Freeza and King Cold, well, Goku and the others are still far stronger. He feels that all he’s ever doing is running in place trying to keep up with others who are light-years away from him in terms of strength and power. Plus he doubts that any of the Z Fighters ever blacked out during a battle, which Trunks seems to do on random occasions.   
  
2) When they meet, they kind of dance around each other at first. They can’t explain why but something about the other stands out to them. Trunks still protests the sudden marriage, to Broly’s regret, but they do spend a little time together, rather awkwardly so. There’s still that /something/ but what is it?  
  
3) It happens during the fight triggered by Goku’s name. Broly’s completely dominating them all, easily knocking aside all their blows and attacks like they’re nothing; in that moment he truly seems to be ‘Legendary’. Then he makes his biggest mistake: He grabs hold of Gohan and threatens to kill him in front of Goku. It’s a threat meant to break his old tormentor; who knows if he’d really go through with it.  
  
But there’s a shriek of rage, a sudden swelling pressure of power and a strange silvery streak slams into Broly’s side with enough force that bones can be heard breaking. Gohan is dropped from a suddenly limp hand and Piccolo is there to catch him. When the impact is made and Broly and that weird streak finally stop, everyone is stunned to see that it’s Trunks but he’s…different.   
  
While in Super Saiyan form, his body is much larger now and the aura isn’t just gold but edged with an odd whitish-silver tinge and his eyes are completely whited out. His fighting is also much sloppier in this form, just brutal kicks and punches and throws and all with an overly targeted singular focus on Broly but each attack is filled with such /power/ that it’s staggering to witness let alone wonder what it’d be like to receive such a blow.  
  
It clicks for Vegeta first and he says it aloud in a stunned voice, “Trunks is the Legendary….”  
  
4) Meanwhile, Broly is for the first time completely overwhelmed. This is the first time he’s been injured in a fight; the first time he’s ever had to /focus/ on an opponent; the first time that he’d ever met someone /stronger/ than himself; his first time fighting as if his life is on the line and it likely is with how this enraged Trunks is trying to essentially rip him apart.  
  
 _This is the first time he’s ever felt so alive_  
  
5) Eventually Trunks stops; he basically just passes out and loses hold of his power. No one’s sure of the why or how but also no one’s rejecting it; Goku gets everyone to safety via use of his Instant Transmission ability, including a very badly beaten Broly.   
  
When they get back to Earth and Trunks wakes up, they try to talk to him about it but he doesn’t know what they’re talking about. In fact, he’s actually /ashamed/ of supposedly ‘passing out’ during the fighting and it…..he honestly doesn’t know or realize what he is and no one’s sure how to convince him of it.  
  
6) Bulma figures it out while examining the time machine, which broke for some reason this time around. Future Bulma hid a letter for her to find, detailing what’s going on with Trunks; when Future Gohan had died, that’s when Trunks unlocked that strangely destructive power; /Trunks/ had been the one to kill the androids but he doesn’t remember it and instead thinks Future Gohan did, likely his guilt-ridden mind trying to give his teacher one last bit of honor. And now randomly, during fights, Trunks will enter that destructive state and rampage until he passes out from apparent exhaustion and /he never remembers what he does during this time/.   
  
Future Bulma broke the time machine, or rather, she set it up so it’d break and leave Trunks in the past for a bit, where hopefully he could receive training to try and control this odd power. Otherwise….she’s honestly scared of what could happen.  
  
7) After Vegeta reads the letter, he swallows his pride and summons Nappa; who puts some of it to rights after arriving. Broly is oddly strong because he’s a rare Berserker type Saiyan; which honestly most Saiyans believed was what the Legendary Super Saiyan was supposed to be anyway. As for Trunks…well, Nappa really has no answer. Probably just a quirk of fate.  
  
Broly shyly asks Nappa later about why he and Trunks seemed to sense something from each other; Nappa laughs and just basically tells him that as a pair of rarities, they probably instinctively recognized one another but just hadn’t realized it.  
  
8) And so begins their attempt at training the both of them. It, uh, goes rather poorly at first but they eventually hit a stride. The Room of Space and Time gets a /lot/ of use and even Mr. Popo helps out a bit. But thanks to his recent Zenkai, Broly is stronger and more in control of his Berserk form and is able to push and push Trunks closer each time they spar to the Legendary form.  
  
And then it happens; Trunks goes Legendary during one fight but for once he’s not overwhelmed and doesn’t black out. He does still kind of freak out and lose hold of the form but it’s progress! The more they train, the better he gets….and eventually the closer he and Broly start getting.  
  
9) Cell never stood a chance; honestly, seriously. It’s rather anti-climatically pathetic. And when asked, Bulma easily figures out how to include enough space for a second person in the time machine, a gleeful smirk on her face the whole time.

 


	11. Pregnancy

I LIVE! Sorry for the long absence, but I’m back in the game again, hopefully. And here we are on the 5+ again! @bluebeirry requested Broly x Trunks, pregnancy and with their blessing, I’m writing it as mpreg. Sort of influenced by DBZ Abridged.  
  
1) It happens in the future, where Broly now lives with Future Trunks and Future Bulma. Originally Future Trunks had thought to take Broly back to the future with him as a way to help preserve the peace of the past, but they’d grown closer together during the time it took for past Bulma to upgrade and expand his time machine.  
  
So when they go to the future together, it’s as a couple and they settle into a steady enough routine trying to repair and rebuild as they can. Everything goes fine for about a year, then Trunks seems to catch a bug that won’t go away. He’s tired all the time, has trouble eating, can’t seem to stand certain smells anymore, and most horrifying (to Broly), he starts routinely throwing up, typically in the mornings but also after smelling certain scents. Broly’s terrified because Saiyans never vomit, not unless they’re either deathly ill or through some other form of outside interference, like certain kinds of poison.  
  
2) Bulma has a suspicion but doesn’t voice it. How...how could it be _that _? She’s trying to both gather fuel for the time machine as well as work up her courage to go back to the past herself to try and get help when Trunks actually comes up with a solution: What about Future Nappa? Surely he had to still be around, right?__  
  
So she gets to work on trying to contact him and finally manages it. He’s still in America, in the ruins of California but he comes flying over at her request after getting his affairs in order. The first thing he does when he arrives is go to greet them, but once he catches a whiff of Trunks, Nappa hops back and congratulates them from a short distance, his stance that of someone trying to show they are no threat. Trunks and Bulma are confused until they realize that Broly is standing very protectively by Trunks’ side with his teeth bared in a silent snarl and his tail moving in an aggravated motion, and visibly ready to move in front of Trunks if he needs to.  
  
But...congratulations?  
  
3) Nappa, after they get Broly calmed down and reassured that the other Saiyan isn’t a threat, clarifies it for them: Trunks is pregnant.  
  
Something seems to click for Broly but Bulma and Trunks are still so confused, so Nappa winds up having to give them essentially the Saiyan Sex Talk. Basically some male Saiyans can get pregnant and Trunks just happens to be one of those, either naturally or through some quirk of his being a half-Saiyan. Broly must have already realized it instinctively, hence his protective stance.  
  
Bulma winds up inviting Nappa to stay with them for a while and he does; he’s a good house guest and explains a lot to them. Like some of Broly’s recently strange behavior, which is basically him establishing and maintaining a territory both to mark it as his own as well as to ensure a safe area for Trunks and their child. As well as stockpiling, which Bulma had been wondering about when Broly started to bring back several large dinosaurs and other large meat animals, but hey, who was going to turn down food in this world? Especially with two Saiyan stomachs to fill (even if both Trunks and Broly are comparatively light eaters to other Saiyans)!  
  
4) He leaves after a week, but sets up a communication link with Bulma if they need to get in touch with him again. And...well, life goes on and they get ready for the incoming baby. Trunks and Broly have a few fights on what Trunks can and can’t do, which, uh, winds up with Broly spending a few cold nights on the couch, but they eventually settle on a system that seems to work.  
  
And now that they know he’s pregnant, so much seems obvious now, like Trunks’ hoarding of sheets and blankets and pillows (to create a legit nest with) and even more especially Trunks’ recent obsession with drinking some unusual brand of strawberry-kiwi soda that he somehow keeps finding whenever they go out to shop and/or forage. Broly tried it once and....it really wasn’t to his taste....nope.  
  
Though they do wind up with another fight (really more Trunks just yelling at Broly) when Bulma repairs some of the Capsule Corps’ medical tech enough to give Trunks a full check up and it reveals that he’s carrying twins. Broly looks pole-axed for  _days _when Trunks tells him and Nappa thought Bulma was joking when she told him; he’s the one to clarify to her that twins are rather rare for Saiyans and so are often taken for a lucky omen.__  
  
5) They do have some trouble at points but the biggest issue was with some bandits that tried to raid their home. The bandits had heard about the stockpile of food, both through people seeing Broly carrying his kills back to their home and from all the trading he and Bulma had been doing to get other necessary items. It....it doesn’t end well for them....not at _all _and Trunks has to spend hours calming Broly down afterwards.__  
  
Bulma immediately gets to work on rebuilding and strengthening the old defense system that used to be in place at her home, before the androids. It’s not much compared to a Saiyan’s might, but it clearly gives everyone some extra peace of mind once it comes online.  
  
Though now more cautious, they continue to focus on getting things ready for the incoming babies. Bulma’s the one to notice Trunks growing his hair out and is curious about it until one day she walks in on him and Broly snuggled together on the couch for a nap, with Broly’s tail holding gently onto Trunks’ now elbow length loose braid and it clicks. She says nothing about it but does go out of her way to get him more hair ties and the like.  
  
6) They’d wondered about the length of the pregnancy. Saiyans only carry for about seven months, but humans carry for nine and Bulma only carried Trunks for about eight months. So they were wary when seven months passed and were more or less ready when Trunks’ water broke about two weeks later.   
  
He goes through about fourteen hours of hard labor before finally the twins are born. Broly and Bulma help Trunks through it, even if in Broly’s case it mostly meant letting Trunks nearly break his hand and yell at him a lot. But finally the twins are born and everything starts to settle down.  
  
It’s a pair of girls; they both have full heads of dark purple shaggy hair and soft, fluffy dark purple tails. When they open their eyes, it’s show they have the same shade of crystal blue as Trunks and Bulma; Bulma cracks an admittedly lame joke about the Briefs’ genes being strong, but it gets a laugh from Trunks and a smile from Broly so she counts it as a win.  
  
The older girl is named Beryl and the younger girl is called Plumeria; Berry and Plum for short.  
  
7) Broly’s not too good with them at first, overly jumpy at their cries and clearly nervous about holding them but he soon settles into place and becomes a dedicated father. Nappa is later named an honorary Uncle, to his obvious joy, and he’s clearly set on spoiling the girls.  
  
8) Zamasu and Goku Black stand _no _chance. Absolutely not a _one _.____

_____ _

_____ _

____

____

 


End file.
